A machine readable instructions patch includes a sub-set of machine readable instructions designed to update a set of machine readable instructions or supporting data for the set of machine readable instructions, for example, for fixing or improving the set of machine readable instructions. If a new version of the set of machine readable instructions is available, the set of machine readable instructions may be updated to the new version, or alternatively, a user may install a machine readable instructions patch, if available, for an older version of the set of machine readable instructions to fix or improve the older version of the set of machine readable instructions.